Semiconductor wafers have typically been marked with unique identification codes along the water periphery. As critical dimensions continue to shrink and the edge exclusion zone takes on more importance, the marking of the wafer is being reevaluated. As processes are changing and customization to certain wafers is being explored, the information captured through the markings on the wafer is important.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to maintain the availability of the information provided by the wafer marking but capture the information in a manner that would enhance throughput, reduce handling, improve readability, minimize misreads and be able to withstand the harsh processing conditions experienced by the wafer.